Maxim the Cat
Basic information Name – Maxim Mironenko aka Max Age – 25 Gender – Male Species – Cat Skills — He has a basic unarmed combat skills, plus he's very dexterous and good at shooting. Abilities - «Cat's sense» that lets him see the outlines of objects around even through walls 200 m radius and detect threats. Appearance — He's a white short-haired cat with two black spots on a back. He got normal build, gray eyes, shabby tail and he doesn't have a half of left ear because of frostbite. Normally he wears a white t-shirt, gray jacket, back pants and blue sneakers. Inventory —Desert Eagle pistol Personality When Max was a child he was a typical nerd: modest, introverted and unconfident. He was almost the same when he grew up but after becoming a thief he changed a lot. He became an impulsive and quite a cynical sociopath. He acts without thinking of the consequences quite often that causes him to get in trouble sometimes but he usually gets out of it easily. He takes bad things like violence, death, war and so on as the norm to him, as he says “It's a cruel world. Get used to it.” Death of people he trust touches him though but he keeps it hidden. He separates all people he knows on 2 categories: true friends who can be trusted and scums who deserves death. He's very loyal to his friends and he's ready to do anything for them but he's also very picky and he expects his friends to be as loyal as him or else they might get in category №2.Women has been breaking up with him a lot of times and that made him think that all women from few of them are whores who only love for money and expensive gifts. That's the reason why he prefer “one night relationship”. He doesn't like all representatives of the authorities such as policemen, military and so on. He thinks that they only fight with those who moneybags don't like. Many people say that Max is weird or even sick but he says that he just takes the world as it is: a cruel and dirty place where everybody does anything they can to survive. Backstory He was born in Frisco City in a family of emigrants who left their country because of civil war. His childhood wasn't very happy because firstly he was a nerd and school bullies kept attacking him and secondly when Max was 10 his father broke up with his mother and left so Max had to help his mom and when he turned 14 he had to start working to make some money. After finishing school and making a bit of money Max moved to Los Chronos to inter the university. But sadly he failed an entrance exam and since he didn't have money to come back he started working anywhere he could. But money he was earning wasn't enough and Max realized that the only was not to die of hunger is to become a thief. He started with a small things like stealing food from a stores but in course of time he become more experienced. One day he noticed that he can use a cat's sense and he was trying to improve this ability. When he was 20 he'd been seen by security camera when he was stealing jewelry and in a next day he'd been caught by the police. After spending few years in prison he decided to become a law abiding citizen or less and started searching for a job. The only one who gave a job to an ex-convict was an aspiring businessman Photon Tomá. At first Max was his bodyguard even got a pistol to protect his boss but in few years they became a good friends and Max started working as a deputy director. Gallery ] ] Category:Mobians Category:Cats Category:Male